Harry Potter Series (Movies)
The Harry Potter movies are very good. I finished the Harry Potter Series at the end of second grade, and when I saw the first movie I didn't think it would live up to the book. Well, I was wrong. The movie was AMAZING! The casted characters were just how I imagined them! With Harry ( And Daniel Radcliffe's) geniune loyalty and kindness, Ron ( And Rupert Grint's) funny and sarcastic personality, and Hermione's ( Emma Watson) bossy smart features, THEY ROCKED THE STORY! One of my favorite charachters throughout the series was Dobby, but in the movies I thought *1.12 Epilogue characters *2 Notes *3 References *4 External links * Cast Notes :[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Harry_Potter_cast_members#ref_TripletsA A'''] Often, minor child parts – in this case, Harry as an infant – are played by twins or triplets to avoid overworking the children.[14][15] The given names of each of the Saunders triplets are unknown; they were credited in the film as "Saunders triplets". :[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Harry_Potter_cast_members#ref_DumbledoreB '''B] Michael Gambon replaced Richard Harris as Albus Dumbledore from Prisoner of Azkaban onwards after Harris's death.[16] :[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Harry_Potter_cast_members#ref_FlitwickC C'''] Warwick Davis played Filius Flitwick in the first two films as an old dwarf-like man with gray hair. In preproduction for the third film, the producers told Davis there was no role for Flitwick, but that they would like to have him play somebody else, at least for a cameo. Davis played a much younger-looking man with black hair and a moustache who directed the choir at the Hogwarts Welcome Feast, and was credited as portraying "Wizard". During preproduction for the fourth film, director Mike Newell told Davis he wanted to keep his look from the last film, but make this the new look for Flitwick. Davis now considers the character he has played some relative of Flitwick, though he is still credited as "Filius Flitwick". In the sixth film, Harry specifically calls him Professor Flitwick; as does McGonagall in the seventh, calling him Filius. :[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Harry_Potter_cast_members#ref_KnoxD '''D] Rob Knox was stabbed to death on 24 May 2008, before Half-Blood Prince was released.[17] The cast and crew of Half-Blood Prince wore white ribbons to the London premiere of the film in tribute to Knox.[18] :[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Harry_Potter_cast_members#ref_CrabbeE E'] Vincent Crabbe is a recurring, minor character who appears in every book and dies in a pivotal scene in ''Deathly Hallows. Jamie Waylett portrays the character in the first six films. During production of the seventh film, Waylett pleaded guilty to charges of growing marijuana.[19] Joshua Herdman, who plays Crabbe's best friend Gregory Goyle, said in August 2009 that Waylett would not be reprising his role and Herdman's character would die instead. :[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Harry_Potter_cast_members#ref_ShinnerF '''F] A scene with a young Lily Potter was filmed for Order of the Phoenix, but ended up being cut from the theatrical version. :[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Harry_Potter_cast_members#ref_Cut_scenesG G'] A few scenes with the young Lucius Malfoy, portrayed by Tony Coburn, were shot for ''The Half Blood Prince, but was eventually cut from the movie. :[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Harry_Potter_cast_members#ref_PeevesH '''H] A scene with Peeves was filmed for Philosopher's Stone, but ended up being cut from the theatrical version.[20][21]